


Paint

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daily Posting Challenge, Gen, I do this, Light Angst, Painting, Slightly depressing, other people do -ober, sometimes painting is not enough though, yup this one's entirely on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Painting is a craft, an art, a skillset that few people are in possession of.Marianne is one of the lucky few, and she's not shy to insist on the fact that, well, she's not really fighting, is she?She's just painting...
Relationships: Miss Goldenweek & Baroque Works Agents
Series: The Women of One Piece [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Kudos: 5





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Women! Wanted Zine, this piece was one of the ones who didn't make the cut. :) Instead, you'll be able to read it in all its glory here, my dearest readers~
> 
> Enjoy!

The bay is her personal favourite place to paint.

Setting up is a routine by now, there goes the canvas, here the colours. The brushes are set down right besides the colours, as per usual. Deliberating, she finally chooses a thick one, perfect for the background, dips it into the colour and splashes a blotch of it onto the linen canvas.

Everything is a splotch at the start. An uneven circle, with lines leading outwards from the middle.

That’s the beauty of painting: no matter where you start, the blotch from the start can be turned into something artful, something pretty with nary an allusion to its humble beginnings.

There, the blue and here the teal, they’re mixed into an aquamarine in a heartbeat on the canvas, the colours swirling together with an ease born from long hours spent holding a brush.

The target is not to make lines and rebuilt reality and what you’re seeing with a precision marked by its details but instead to let the lines flow from your fingers, from your hand, originating from the wrist, with the whole arm’s movement behind them to express thoughtless art that imitates a vision in your head.

That has always been the draw for Marianne – that is the reason why she pursues this calling of hers to such an extreme that she can now direct her colours in coordinated attack moves against potential enemies.

She’s not attacking them, after all, she’s simply painting.

There is an art to it that few can appreciate.

Marianne is one of these few.

Having gotten paired with Mister Three has to have been fate’s most cunning move thus far, for his wax statues are to her eyes the perfect complement to her own skills.

Without Baroque Works, such a cooperation wouldn’t have happened, so she’s thankful for that. Yet, when they lose, both of them, against an artless idiot, one who doesn’t so much as bat an eye when he destroys their creations, it smarts like nothing before.

Painting has never hurt, before.

They lose. Baroque Works goes down under in short order, too, and then Marianne has to find a way to survive in a world that’s increasingly against painting as an art.

Suddenly, her brushes aren’t enough any more.

Suddenly, her colours don’t shine as brightly any longer.

Suddenly, her paintings lose that spark of art that she’s always seen in them.

She can barely keep breathing, herself.

And then, she meets Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine and they are able to come up with a plan.

The heaviness lifts off her chest, freeing her colours, freeing her paint.

When she traps the pterodactyl in her Colours Trap so they can escape from the ancient island, it’s with the most liberating feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written on the 23.05.2020.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> In case you did, don't hesitate to leave me a comment - I love those and every single one of them keeps making my week! :D


End file.
